


hard to explain in words alone

by Dillbee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1996-09-13
Updated: 1996-09-13
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dillbee/pseuds/Dillbee
Summary: Some poetry written about ocs using descriptive language ig?? Dedicated to Farah for yelling at me to sleep lmao





	1. Prologue

If there's one thing humanity has learned over time, it is that no person can be described through words. But who's to say that actions, scenes, feelings, sounds, colors; who's to say that the experience of the world around us isn't vivid enough to paint a personality?


	2. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poetry abt June, or 17.

June is refreshing, but in an oh-so-welcomed way. Like a rush of cool air when you open a door, or a shift of key in a sad song. Underrated and hardly acknowledged, but appreciated when it comes.

But sometimes things are different, and life isn't so pleasant. Times change, and so does he. He goes from comforting to a pure and uncomfortable force. From cool water on burned fingers to the buzz of a wasp behind you that stills you in fear.

But what more could he ask for?


	3. 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poetry for Okida, or 43.

Okida is pure adrenaline. Unpredictable, vivid and over-the-top, like the blinding flash of lightning that comes without thunder's warning or the pounding of your heart after someone frightens you. She surely possesses no threat to you, but instinctively, she is a predator who's eyes are keen to the unexpecting.

However, even the most frightening predator's fur can be soft if you get close enough to touch it. She's protective like a mother bear, and playful like a badger. Witty and humorous, cutting through the tension in a room with bared claws.


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poetry for Gaia, or 3.

Gaia is the cruel beauty of nature in its most compact form. She's elegant and unsettling,- Like the beautiful and vivid colors on a dart frog, invasive and iconic as a lion fish. Seemingly unnatural, but hardly so in the grand scheme of things.

She's unsettling, yet perfectly balanced. The rise and fall of the ocean's waves,- so stunning from afar, and so deadly up close. Like a rolling field of golden razorgrass or the teeth of a swan.

For every one beautiful thing, two more flaws enter the world.


	5. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poetry for Hugo, or 8.

While Gaia stands out, Hugo is just the opposite. They hardly stand out in the masses,- unrecognizable even on their own. Like the smell of fresh books or a fact that you haven't heard in years but still seem to remember. They're not exactly stunning or memorable, but not at all weak in character. 

The architecture of their mind is like the Parthenon; sturdy and everlasting, something to marvel at even in its worst days. They may not be much on the outside, but on the inside, they hold the universe in their palms.

Surely the Mona Lisa didn't stand out in its time either.


	6. 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poetry for Cecilia, or 33.

Cecilia is explosive, harsh, compative and fickle. She's like a firework, shimmering and fading then erupting again. Never boring, and never understandable. Like the burn of vodka when its at its coldest, or a flash of light just out of your feild of vision. Brilliant, but frightening all the same.

Just like a gunshot or a firework, she doesn't apologize. She won't beg for validation after leaving you bleeding or burned, and she doesn't care about the ringing in your ears. She is a risky thing, and you knew what you were getting into. Didn't you?


	7. 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poetry for Emmerson, or 30.

Emmerson is routine, but with too many twists and turns to be predictable. The fall of dominos before the design was ready and the skimming of eyes over the words of a classified document. He's the shifting of an ink blot when other patterns are pointed out, or the change of color in fabric when it's pushed in a different direction. 

Although he is understated,- like a soft voice amongst a choir of screams,- he is not fearful. He is not weak. He is a hawk, lying in wait from the sidelines as he calculates his risks. He is like a master plan; so outside the box, but sure to work out in the end.

Hardly understandable in concept, but oh so satisfying in person.


End file.
